Traición
by xLadyKirbyKruegerx
Summary: [One-Shot] Estoy corriendo por mi vida. Caigo una y otra vez en medio del bosque, sin poder dar crédito a lo que me ocurrió hace unos eternos minutos atrás, ¿Por qué me hicieron daño? Yo no quería lastimar a nadie, solo perdí el control de mi cuerpo, pero no es porque yo quisiera, no es algo que yo deseara.


Estoy corriendo por mi vida. Caigo una y otra vez en medio del bosque, sin poder dar crédito a lo que me ocurrió hace unos eternos minutos atrás, ¿Por qué me hicieron daño? Yo no quería lastimar a nadie, solo perdí el control de mi cuerpo, pero no es porque yo quisiera, no es algo que yo deseara. No puedo controlarlo, es más poderoso que yo, y aunque han pasado los años no he sido capaz de aceptarme a mí mismo en éste cuerpo. Desconozco por qué nací de ésta forma, pero eso es lo de menos, protegido por mi hermano, fui creciendo y creciendo hasta convertirme en lo que soy ahora. Mi intención no era lastimar a esa niña, yo sólo quería tener una pequeña amiga. Al verla tan sola jugando en el jardín y con su vestido de flores, me cautivó por completo, y a falta de un cálido ser que me brindara su cariño, terminó por conmoverme al completo y deseé tenerla entre mis brazos para darle amor y afecto que tanta falta me hacía.

Dudé de hacerlo, ya que, ellos, los humanos, son tan diferentes de nosotros que probablemente mi presencia podía causarles pavor y demencia. Pero él, él me impulsó a hacerlo, él me dijo que estaría bien, él me dijo que no habría problemas y que ellos me recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Para él fue fácil, él no tenía tantas dificultades como yo al presentarse ante los demás para brindarle su alegría e impulsarlos a olvidar sus miedos. Los niños le amaban, y algo temerosos se acercaban a darle un abrazo para olvidar todo el pavor que sintieron al comienzo al notar su presencia. Le envidiaba, deseaba sentir aquel afecto que recibía de parte de los niños y decidí aventurarme a imitar sus acciones, impulsado por él. Él me animó a hablar con aquella tierna pequeña. Claro, a él le bastaba solo con sonreír, pero yo...¿Qué podía hacer yo? Yo, por más feliz que me encuentre, no puedo sonreír, no puedo expresar mis emociones y sólo puedo ocultarme entre los árboles para que las buenas personas que tanto observo desde la distancia con admiración no huyan al notar mi existencia.

Pero todo salió mal, no sé qué sucedió. Probablemente me puse demasiado nervioso al oír los gritos de la nena, pero al verme, ella emitió un chillido de forma tal que me hizo temblar y me dieron unas ganas de llorar junto a ella debido a la desgarradora escena. Y entonces, ocurrió, uno de mis tentáculos se abalanzó sobre la niña y le arrebató la vida en unos pocos segundos. Mi prolongación oscura se dobló hacia mí, aún con el cuerpo de la jovencita en él y mi corazón se volcó debido al terror y la angustia de haber matado a una inocente, sin yo desearlo.

El grito atrajo gente, gente que la conocía, gente que la quería, a su familia, vecinos, amigos.

Me miraron y sus rostros se deformaron con una mezcla de ira y horror al notarme. El que parecía ser el padre de la pequeña fallecida entró de nueva cuenta en la casa y yo me dispuse a correr para alejarme de la gente que comenzaba a rodearme con la intención de acabar conmigo. Algunos me apuntaban y acusaban de haberme visto con anterioridad rodeando el barrio y acusándome también de ser un acosador de niños. Y entonces, llegó el padre de la chica, de entre sus manos ví un extraño aparato plateado, era hermoso, no lo niego y me causó curiosidad el qué pretendía hacer el hombre mayor con tal diminuto artefacto entre sus manos. Pero a los pcos minutos lo supe.

Aquella cosa emitió un fuerte ruido, como el rugido de un animal salvaje hacia mi dirección y pronto sentí un punzante dolor en el costado derecho de mi cuerpo. Mi sangre de negro color comenzó a brotar hasta teñir el césped del color de la noche y entonces comprendí lo que pretendía. Vengar la vida de su pequeña a costa de la mía. Una vez más aquella cosa plateada emitió un ruido y voló dos de mis tentáculos que amenazaban con asesinar de nuevo a alguien más. Pronto, un par de esos ruidos más dieron en mi cuerpo, uno cerca de donde se encontraba mi corazón y otro cerca de mi hombro. Mi respiración estaba entrecortada y mis piernas y brazos temblaban. No me quedó otra que lanzat el cuerpo inerte de la inocente infanta y heché a correr lo que más pude. Al menos hasta que los gritos de la furiosa multitud se apagó. No sé si fue porque les perdí de vista o porque mis sentidos se estaban apagando de a poco, al igual que mi vida.

Ya nada puedo hacer, solo puedo sentarme aquí, bajo éste enorme árbol en medio de un alejado prado para esperar lo inevitable y con un vacío en mi alma por no haber tenido, al menos, un solo amigo en este marchito mundo.

¿Qué son esos? ¿Son pasos? Oh, sólo eres tú, hermano.

Me miras con tu eterna sonrisa, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te regocijas con la agonía de tu hermano? ¿Por qué no me tienes tu mano para ayudarme a hacer que nuestra despedida sea menos lacerante y lastimosa? No puedo creerlo, comienzas a carcajear y a burlarte de mi. Puedo ver los coloridos lunares de tu traje sacudirse junto a tus espasmódicos movimientos de risa y, sin dejar de sonreír, extiendes ante mí tus propios tentáculos, de cuyos extremos prendían unos cascabeles dorados tan grandes como un puño cerrado y cuyo tintineo me hizo recordar tiempos mejores. Y entonces, una de esas elongaciones de tu cuerpo rodea mi cuello, después de acariciar con falsa ternura mi rostro pálido y carente de expresión. Y deformando tu sonrisa, enseñándome unos oscuros y afilados dientes que yo nunca antes había visto de ti, me dices en una voz grave y burlona, después de levantar mi cuerpo por los aires:

_**"¿De verdad creíste que ellos te amarían? ¿De verdad pensaste que había un lugar para ti en su mundo? En un comienzo, tu pueril ilusión me provocó ternura y después asco. ¿Por qué quieres ser parte de ellos? Los humanos no sienten, son simples animales con un cerebro más desarrollado. Tú y yo somos superiores a ellos, no iguales. En un comienzo creí que tendrías, al igual que yo, un corazón despiadado, pero a ver que desarrollaste asquerosos sentimientos de afecto hacia ésa sociedad que ellos mismos van destruyendo me provocó repulsión. Y en secreto me avergoncé miles de veces de tener tu misma sangre.**_

_**Los humanos por naturaleza son sucios, al igual que tú. ¿O acaso no te diste cuenta al ser rechazado miles de veces por aquellos a los que tantos anhelabas proteger? ¿No te diste cuenta que son tan retrasados que se guiaron por tu apariencia y huían de ti por temor a lo desconocido? Es por eso que ellos me preferían a mí, por mi falsa sonrisa y por mi falso amor hacia ellos. El cariño qu ellos me daban, era inversamente proporcional al odio que yo sentía. Ahora, que el supuestamente malvado Slenderman está muerto, nada más quedaré yo para terminar de ganarme su confianza, el buen Splendorman que ellos tanto adoran, sin darse cuenta de que el enemigo está más cerca que antes. **_

_**No lo olvides, Slenderman, que gracias a tu ingenuidad me ayudaste a condenar a la raza humana. Te lo agradezco mucho, mi querido hermanito."**_

Todo éste tiempo, él me mintió. Todos éstos años fingió amor hacia mi persona y fingió interés por mi bienestar. Nunca quiso ayudarme a cumplir mi sueño, sino que me usó como un peón en su cruel juego para poder saciar su anhelo de ver correr sangre inocente.

No puedo moverme, ahora son dos de sus tentáculos que rodean mi maltratado cuello y me levanta hasta quedar unos metros por encima de su rostro. Veo su amplia y grotesca sonrisa de cuyos labios sale un espeso líquido oscuro, dirigiéndome una última sonrisa cargada de sorna y maldad.

Sólo me queda decir que... Lo siento, lo siento.

Puedo percibir cómo mi corazón va latiendo cada vez más lento...Más lento... Y poco a poco, todo se vuelve oscuridad. 


End file.
